badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Mist Stalker
If you’re living in London,near my birthplace,Im preety much concerned that you heared the story.Me and my older sister experienced it,so I know this tale the best. It doesnt depend on me if you believe me it or not. We were on vacation,it was summer, 15.6. 2010,and as something was coming up to,it was raining and it was extremely foggy. Our parents were already at my gramps’ house,so we had to find a way by ourselves. The rain kept falling even heavire,so we decided to take a shelter under a large tree. The,my sister told me the story.About the Mist Stalker,who is also called Blackmist. SHe told me how it was happened in late year 1998, a young man was walking trough the streets wih his girlfriend during a foggy weather.The story said that the man had black hair,and the woman had dark blonde hair,almost grey. During the fog,the man saw that his girl suddenly dissapeared. The story tells that he had found her dead,with a street lanter pireced trough her stomach.When the police came,they accused the man for killing his lover,and executed him on the same cruel way; the chained his down and pireced him on a spikey tree,which was cut down shortly. According to the story,the man became the Mist Stalker or The Blackmist.He was only saw 5 years ago,sitting on the rooftop of a house during rain with foggy weather.According to the person,on the first sight it looked like a gargoyle,but the it saw how it heally looked like;it had the log black hair,like the man,it was dressed in dark,pitch-black clothes,having near the eyes something like bloddy-silver horns,and it held in his hand a cudgel of silver strings.Much to the persons terrifiance,the cudgel he held looked just like the head of the woman that was killed. The most terrifying were his soulless,white eyes.They were glowing white,while they had the iris of a snake.FIrst,I didnt believed i that crap.But that changed very quickly.The rain stopped,only fog remained.We were walkin towards my gramps’ house,when i got goosebumps for no reason.I had the fellng that someone is watching us.Better said,me. The first time I turned around,no one was there,when I turned back,my sister was gone. I kept walking,wiht constant feeling that something is near.Then when I turned around for the 35th time,I think,then I saw IT. It was The Mist Stalker.That black robes and hair….and therse white,horrible eyes. It came closer.I knew what it does with the people which he stalks.It kills them on the same way he was killed.In les then a blink of an eye he stood infront of me,so i could see his eyes completely cleary.I screamed like a maniac and ran off,felling like the Mist Stalker’s gona grab my ass quickly and impale me on something.WHile I was running like mad,I suddenly bumped inside a house.Lucky,it was the house of my gramps. My mom,dad,grapms and sister looked at me as if I was goin’ nuts. I looked outside.The stalker was gone.I just got lucky. SO! If youre in London during a foggy weather,watch the rooftops closely.If you see something,you might think its a gargoyle decoration,but watch closely.You cant miss those eyes... Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Crappypasta.com Category:Troll pasta Category:Engwish